Somebody That I Used To Know
by tigra.grece
Summary: Que se passe t'il si quelqu'un du passé de John venait a Baker Street pour discuté du passé ? Et que suite a cela John & Sherlock aient une conversation et ou des confessions peuvent sortir POV John


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis, je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide.

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Également si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'écriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Si jamais vous voulez me laissé un review ou un message privé pour corrigé certaines erreurs de la fic je peux le faire ;)

Disclamer : Sherlock BBC - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : John/Sherlock

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic.

**Somebody That I Used To Know**

POV John

C'était un jour de repos pour moi, car je ne travaillais pas et Sherlock n'avait pas d'enquête il s'ennuyait, a un moment donné on a sonné a notre porte on a cru que c'était pour une enquête, mais quand je suis allé ouvrir la porte je restais surpris de voir la personne.

**"Mary que fais tu la ?**" je lui demandais

**"Je suis venu te parle"** elle lui répondait

J'ouvrais la porte à Mary pour qu'elle rentre et elle me dit** 'Je ne m'assois pas je fais que passer"**

Mary ne connaissait pas Sherlock, mais elle lui disait bonjour par politesse.

Je restais quand même surpris de voir Mary surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous je lui demandais **"Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?"**

Elle me répondait **"J'ai demandé à une de tes connaissances et me voilà"**

Je pensais qu'elle avait du voir Harry & Clara puis leur demander et je lui disais avec une pointe de colère **"Je vois et tu voulais me voir pourquoi ?"**

Elle se mit a tourné une bague qu'elle avait à son doigt et lui dis **"Je me remarie samedi, avec Trevor"**

Je lui demandais **"Ah ça va être officiel ?"** j'étais au courant depuis quelques temps, car la mère de Mary m'avait appelé pour me le dire.

Elle me disait** "Oui, donc entre nous deux je préfère te prévenir que c'est vraiment fini et qu'il y a plus rien entre nous"** donc c'était vraiment fini par rapport à notre histoire

Je lui répondais** "Je n'ai pas cherché a te récupérer quand je suis revenu, j'ai cherché autre chose, j'ai essayé d'aller de l'avant"** c'est ce qu'il fallait que je fasse pour avancer et ne plus penser à tout ce qui s'est passé

**"Peut-être qu'on en serait pas arrivé là si je ne t'avais pas trompé avec Victor et que tu nous aurais surpris, puis que je sache que tu allais en Afghanistan ou tu aurais pu mourir, mais également que tu ne voulais plus être avec une femme que tu voulais être avec un homme"**

A cette phrase Sherlock resta surpris, mais ne disais rien.

Donc a ce qu'elle me disait si je ne les avais pas surpris, ils auraient continué comme si de rien n'était, mais elle m'aurait reproché et demandé le divorce si c'était elle qui m'avait surpris avec un homme, je lui répondais "J'ai toujours aimé les deux sexes, je suis parti à l'armée, car c'était mon devoir, car je suis médecin avant tout, j'avais besoin de partir d'Angleterre et d'oublier tout ca puis le divorce était mieux pour nous, car au moins tu peux être heureuse avec Victor tu seras traité comme une reine avec lui"

Elle lui demandait** "Je suis vraiment désolée John"** je lui répondais alors** "Il n'y a plus rien à faire et tu le sais et** cela** est le cas depuis que tu m'as trompé"**

Mary ne savait pas comment réagir, mais me dit **"Je vois, je vais y aller j'ai des choses à faire"**

Je ne voulais pas être un peu rude avec Mary, mais je voulais qu'elle disparaisse donc j'ouvris la porte et je lui dis **"Oui, au revoir"**quand elle passait devant moi elle me déposait un baiser sur les joues en me disant **"Peut être qu'on se verra un peu"** et je lui ai répondu **"Peut-être"** mais au fond de moi je me disais je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Quand Mary partait de la maison, je me re asseyais sur la chaise et je dis à Sherlock** "Je suppose que tu peux continuer à déduire ma vie ou a me posé des questions"**

Sherlock s'asseyait sur le fauteuil et me disait : **"Tu as été marié ?"** Il n'avait pas déduit que j'avais été marié, car on ne voyait plus la marque de la bague et je lui répondais **"Oui pendant un an"**, Sherlock était un peu surpris, car il n'avait pas vu ca quand il m'avait déduit la première fois **"On ne voit pas ta marque ?"** me demanda t'il, je lui dis **"On la voit plus ça fait un petit moment entre temps j'ai bronze" puis** Sherlock m'avouait **"C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu déduire"**. C'était rare que Sherlock ne pouvait pas me déduire c'était un signe de satisfaction pour moi.

Je lui ai alors dit** "Mon passé est le passé, je vais de l'avant, mais tu as eu les grandes lignes avec Mary"**. Après je me doutais que Sherlock n'allais pas en rester là et donc il me demanda la fameuse question** "Alors, tu es bi ?**" je souriais à la question et je lui répondais** "Oui, je ne le cache pas, je ne suis pas gay. Je suis bi"** je pense que suite à cette phrase, Sherlock compris pourquoi le premier jour je lui ai posé des questions et il me dit **"Donc le premier jour que tu m'as demandé ? C'était pour savoir si on aurait pu avoir une relation ensemble? "**

Je continuais à sourire à la question et je lui répondais **"je te questionnais pour savoir"**

Je vis Sherlock rougir après tout cela, puis m'avoua **"Depuis que tu es arrivé dans ma vie. J'ai remis en question ma relation avec le travail. Et je dois dire que tu fais partie de mon travail je suis intéresse par toi"** je restais bouche bée à cette confession puis il continua à se confessé en me disant "**J'aimerais bien être en relation avec toi, même si je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre"** d'un coup je me levais et je l'embrassais, cela faisait des mois que je voulais le faire.

Après le baiser je lui dis **'Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content de savoir par rapport à nous deux, cela faisait depuis longtemps que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, mais je ne disais rien. Je me mettais en couple avec des filles pour voir ta réaction"**

Sherlock me disais** "J'en ai été jaloux"** et je rigolais à ce que Sherlock me disais je lui répondais** "Oui je pense avoir remarqué ça"** puis je le re embrasse et lui dis **"On ira tout doucement pour notre relation, a notre rythme".** Sherlock était quand même surpris par tout ca limite dépassé par tout cela et ne savait pas quoi dire** "John..."** je faisais taire Sherlock avec un baiser.

Depuis ce jour là, je vivais une très bonne relation avec Sherlock et Mary n'était que quelqu'un que je connaissais.

**END**


End file.
